1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device that suspends articles in a wall opening such as a door or a window, and which may also be used to suspend articles from open floor joists, such as are present in an unfinished basement or the like, or from open rafters, such as are present in an unfinished attic or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often necessary or desirable to hang articles, such as clothing, towels or the like, in an opening such as a window or doorway. In particular, after laundering such articles, it is often necessary or desirable to suspend them for a period of time to dry. An opening such as a doorway or window is an ideal place to hang articles for drying because, in general, there is a relatively high airflow through such openings, and the suspended, wet articles will not contact a wall surface and cause moisture damage to the wall surface.
Doorways and windows are typically surrounded by a decorative trim, or molding. The top trim member across a doorway or window is sometimes used to suspend hangers holding clothing articles or the like. However, this arrangement is unstable, and the hangers can easily become dislodged.